The present disclosure generally relates to a system for applying sealant to a surrounding surface into which a fastener, for example a bolt, extends to provide a fluid-tight seal between the fastener head and the surrounding surface. Vehicles are typically assembled by fastening together various components, for example by bolting one component to another. To provide a fluid-tight seal between the fastener head and the surrounding surface of a threaded opening, a sealant is generally applied along the interface between the fastener head and the surrounding surface. Current techniques for applying sealant are typically manual such as brushing sealant onto the surrounding surface or using a dispenser, with or without a metered supply of sealant. These current techniques can have results that vary with personnel applying the sealant and between applications performed by the same individual. These methods can also often lead to an excess amount of sealant applied, and can lead to the sealant being applied into the threaded opening for the fastener which can affect the tightening of the fastener.